new life chapter 1
by Rin Mikura
Summary: what if aichi dies protecting kai ang gets reincarnated into a boy sakue harada and gets another chance to see her/his friends again...a kaichi story...
1. Chapter 1

' **Kai-kun…..thank you for….everything'he said while closing his eyes.**

' **No…..no aichi please don't die….'kai said while crying hardly.**

' **Im sorry'aichi said closing his eyes.**

 **Aichi dies.**

' **Noooooooooo'kai shouted.**

 **He picks aichi up bridal style.**

 **They see kai carrying the lifeless aichi.**

' **No don't tell me that he….'naoki said trembling.**

' **Yes…'said as he cried.**

 **After they heard that everyone cried.**

 **Three mounths later…...**

 **Kai went back to how he used to his usual cold self.**

 _ **Some where in cray.**_

' _ **Mmmmm'aichi mumbled.**_

' _ **Huh….where am i'he asked himself**_

' _ **Your in cray'a fmiliar voice said.**_

' _ **Blaster blade wat am i doing here anren't i dead'he asked confusied.**_

' _ **Yes you are dead…..'he replied.**_

' _ **Then-'he was cut off by blaster blade saying'you have a choice you can eather be reborn or sent to heaven'he said shocking aichi.**_

' _ **Then can i-'he was cut off.**_

' _ **No'blaster blade said and aichi became down.**_

' _ **Although….if they remember you you`ll be given a second chance and will convert back to your old self but….you must`nt tell them yourself if you do you will die in 10 days…..'he said.**_

' _ **Yay'aichi shouted.**_

' _ **What is your choice'he asked.**_

' _ **I want to be reborn'aichi said smiling.**_

' _ **As you wish my vangard'blaster blade said.**_

 **In kai's aparment…..**

' **Its all your fauilt that he died'a voice in kai's head said.**

' **no..….'he replied.**

' **Your such a dusgusting pervert for liking a man'said another voice.**

' **No…..'he said.**

' **Its because you like him'said a third voice.**

' **You killed him'said alltogether.**

' **Shut up'he shouted.**

' **Its not my...'he said while turning his head.**

' **...fault…'he said while crying.**

 **To be continued…..**


	2. chapter 2

**The next day**

 ***knook knook*'kai you there'miwa said as he kept knooking on the door**

' **Ugh….what do want miwa'kai said anoied**

' **Geez lets go to card capital'he said**

' **Why do i have to go aren't you just goingto see tokura'kai making miwa blush**

' **Ugh stut up…...anyways lets goooooo'miwa said**

' **Alright alright'kai said sighing**

' _ **Aichi why did you have to leave me with this idiot'miwa thought as he was dragging kai**_

 **While somewhere else**

' **Huh where is-'he remembers what happend with blaster blade'oh….right'he said**

' **heyyyyy nee-chan'a voice said**

' **Oh'** _ **'whos this' he thougth**_

' **hey….'he said in a nervase tone**

' **What are you doing mom called us down'the girl said smiling**

' **Milla sakue come down'there mom said**

' **Lets go'milla said**

' **Ok lets go milla….'sakue said**

 _ **They both go down**_

' **Here you go your bentos and go before you get late'she said**

' **Oh uhhhh…..thanks….mom…'he said**

' **Welcome now…...bye'she said**

' **Bye' both of them said**

 _ **sakue goses to miyaji academy and is in the same class as naoki**_

' **Hey you haven't joined any clubs harada-san'said the class president**

' **Yes i will join the vangard club'she said**

' **Ok'said the class pres**

 _ **Infront of the vangard club room**_

 _ **Sakue opens the door**_ **'hello i would like to be a member please'**

' **wait….. I have seen you somewhere'naoki said**

' **We are in the same class'she ansered**

' **Oh well do you have a deck'shingo asked**

' **Yes' *shows them a royal plaliden deck with bleater blade on top***

' **Is….is that….is that bleater blade'naoki and shingo ask in unison and misaki and kourin are shoked as well**

' **Ummm is something wrong'she asked**

' **...no...' naoki said**

' **Well who will i fight'he asked**

' **Me'naoki ansered**

 _ **After the fight sakue won with 0 damage and naoki with 6**_

' **Awwww man'naoki winced**

' **Whats your name'kourin asked**

' **Sakue harada please call me sakue'sakue said**

 **'ok...'misaki said being a little suspisious of sakue**

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

_**After school at sakues house.**_

' **Mom l will be heading out then'sakue said.**

' **And where are you going'his mom asked.**

' **Well just taking a storle'he replied.**

' **Alright you can go….'said mom.**

' **Thanks'he said.**

 _ **Meanwhile in card capital.**_

' **What happened you look stressed'miwa asked misaki.**

' **Well…'.**

 _ **After they explainwhat happened in school.**_

' **So your saying that a kid called sakue harada has blaster blade'kai exclamed.**

' **Yes….i know its suspisious'misaki said.**

' **I have to investigate this'miwa said.**

' **Tokura i want you to bring the kid to card capital'kai said.**

' **understood' misaki said.**

 _ **Tomorrow at lauch break misaki told everyone inthe club except sakue.**_

' **alright'every one nodded in agriment.**

' **Hey…..'said sakue.**

' **Hey we are going to a shop today do you want to tag along'kourin asked.**

 **What's the shops name'sakue asked.**

' **Its card capital weird right'misaki said smiling**

' _ **wow i did'nt think that they would invite so soon'he thougt**_

' **Sure'sakue said**

' **Great we will go after school,ok'shingo said.**

 _ **every one nodded.**_

 **After school….**

' **Wow i guess i am early'sakue said to himself.**

 _ **After everyone arrived.**_

' **you guys are late'sakue said.**

' **Sorry it was because wegot detension for not bringing homework'misaki said.**

' **Well who detension'sakue asked.**

 **Everyone said in unison 'me'they looked at each other and lauged.**

' **Wow everyone except sakue got detension'naoki exclamed.**

' _ **Its good to see to them happy'sakue thougt smiling.**_

' **Hey what are you thinking about'shingo asked.**

' **Oh nothing'sakue said.**

' **Well lets get going'misaki said.**

 _ **Everyone agrred.**_

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**In front of card capital**_

' **Well,this is card capital'misaki said**

' _ **It looks the same as before'sakue thought**_

' **Lets go inside already'naoki said**

' _ **Well i am nervase a little so i'm gonna stay at the back'sakue thought**_

 _ **When they opened the door**_

' **Hey boss lady'said kamui said**

' **Hey kamui...quit calling me boss lady,and secondly I someone i want to interduce you to'misaki said**

' **This is sakue harada,hes in the club because he beat naoki with 0 damage'misaki said**

' **Wow that means hes a big shot,lets cardfight'kamui said exitedly**

' **sure 'he said with a smile**

' **Stand up the VANGARD'said both**

 _ **After the fight**_

' **Dammit how could the great kamui lose to a kid'kamui said upset**

' **Umm...your a kid yourself'said kourin'**

' _ **His playing skills are so similar to aishi's and he also has Blaster blade could this all be coincidence…...no it can't I'm going look through this'kai thought**_

 _ **A few days after the fight….in class**_

' **Hey sakue were going to have match with Furukawa high tomowwrow'naoki notified**

' **Ok'sakue replied**

 _ **Meanwhile at furukawa**_

' **Hey kai its unusual for you to come by'ren said in a childish tone**

' **Yes….tommorrw you have against Miyagi academy,right'kai asked**

' **Yep'ren ansered**

' **Well. I'ld like you to use your psyquilia on boy named sakue harada'kai said**

' **Interesting….wel what do I get for doing it'ren said with a smark**

' **A donut'kai asnsered**

'' **Kay'he said**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next day…..**_

' **Its been a long time since we have been here has'nt it'said shingo**

' **Yep'everyone said**

 _ **They go inside**_

' **Hey you guys it been to long'said ren in a chidlike tone**

' **Hey…'they all said**

' **Well lets get on to the matches'asaka said**

1st Asaka vs Misaki

2nd Naoki vs Tetsu

3rd Sakue vs Ren

' **What sakues up against ren'shingo exclaims**

' **Well lets start the match'ren said**

 **They all nodded and said 'STAND UP THE VANGARD'**

 _ **After 2 matches misaki won against asaka but naoki lost against tetsu and its sakues turn**_

' **You sure you not scared kid'ren said as he smarked**

' **Nope'he said with no expression which surprised ren because most people get scared when they face him.**

' **Stand up the vangard' they both said**

 _ **Suddenly sakue finds himself in cray and sees ren gasping but before he could see any thing else he was back to earth.**_

' **Hey its your turn' said ren**

' **Oh sorry'sakue said**

 _ **After the fight sakue won**_

' **Wow you acually won'Naoki exslaimed**

' **I'ld be in a pretty bad position if i did not get the heal triger'sakue ansered**

 _ **After the vangard club leftand kai came back with the donut**_

' **Well what did you find'kai asked ]**

 _ **He than saw ren crying**_

' **He-hey whats wrong what did you find'kai asked as concerned**

' **That k-kid sakue h-he might be the r-rencarnation of A-Aichi'ren said as kai eyes widen**

' **wha….WHAT'kai said**

' **I have'nt confermied it but….when I used psyqalia he had the image of Aichi and he also was'nt scared almost like he was used to it and he also just might remember you guys but can't tell for some reason'ren said ashe was crying**

 _ **After kai heard that shocking newshe was walking still trying to process what happend and thinking**_

' _ **Aichi reincarnated thats impossible'kai though**_

 _ **After he went in his apartment**_

' **I need to see this through further i can't just believe ren's words'he told himself'**

 **To be contiued**


	6. Chapter 6

_**At card capital**_

' **Hello'said sakue**

' **Good morning' misaki greeted**

' **Morning'sakue greeted back**

 _ **He looks at kai and thinks'thank god hes ok i was so worried'and smiles**_

' **Oh and this tohiki kai'misaki said**

' **Nice to meet you kai-kun'said sakue**

 **Kai eyes waiden at that and misaki's do as well and kai just storms out**

' **Ummm….did I say some thing wrong'said sakue thinking'** _ **oh shoot'**_

' **No its just that…...you remind him of a very close friend come I wil tell you the story'misaki said**

' **Ok'sakue said**

 _ **After telling the story**_

' **Oh...i'm so sorry'sakue said**

' **Don't worry its not your fault'misaki replied**

 _ **Tomorow…**_

' **Hey don't we all go to the amusment park'shin said**

' **Sure'miwa said**

' **Raise your hand who want to go'shin said**

 **Everyone raised there hands except kai**

' **Oh come on kai it will be fun'miwa said who makes him raise his hand**

' **When will we go'asked sakue**

' **Today' asered shin**

 _ **At the amusment park**_

' **Here we are gang'shin said**

' **Wow lets go to the haunted house'said kourin**

' **W-why'sakue said scared**

' **Sakue are you scared'said miwa with a smirk**

' **n-no' said sakue stutterling**

' **Just look at how cute of a tsunadere he is'miwa said widening his smirk**

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

' **N-no im not'sakue said puffing his cheeks**

' **Anyways lets go'misaki said**

 _ **They go inside the haunted house**_

' **c-creepy' sakue said trembling**

' **What no its not'naoki said**

' **I-i agree with sakue'said shingo who also trembling**

' **You guys are such cowerds'kaimui said**

 _ **A creepy ghost appers before then**_

' **Kyaaa!'said sakue and shingo**

' **I think its best if sakue and shingo wait outs-'** _ **sakue's phone rings**_ **'oh its just my phone'said sakueas he sighed with relieve**

' **Hello'said sakue picing up his phone**

 **Sakue gasped as he heard what the caller said'what!?'he said as he droped the phone**

' **I have to go right now!'he said widening his eyes**

' **Where!'kourin asked**

' **To the hospital!'sakue said**

' **Why!are you hurt some where!?'naoki exclaimed**

' **no! but my sister is!'sakue ansered**

' **What!?'every one gasped**

 **To be continued**

 **Authers note**

 **This chapter and the next 2 chapter will be a little bit short**


	8. Chapter 8

' **What happened to her!?'they asked**

' **I don't know yet!'sakue said**

' **Then lets go!'misaki said**

 _ **The others noded.**_

 _ **When they reach sakue's mom**_

' **Mom!'sakue shouted**

' **Sakue…..'his mom said in a trembling voice**

' **Mom!how is she?how is milla!?**

' **Sakue calm down'miwa said**

 **Sakue took a deep breathe and said'is she ok?**

' **I don't know yet….'the mom ansered**

' **Ok….lets wait'said misaki**

 _ **After a while the doctor came out**_

' **How is she!?'the mum said**

' **Is she ok?!'sakue said**

' **Calm down…..your dauther is ok she fortunatly has'nt suffered any severe injeries'the docter said calmly**

 _ **Every one sighed a heavyly in relieve even kai**_

 _ **Outside…**_

' **Everyone i sorry….'sakue said**

' **Why are you apolizing'everyone asked confused**

' **Because of me our amusment park trip got ruined…' he said sadly**

' **Geez….no need to apolizise 'naoki said a bit angry since he apolizises for every thing**

' **No buts!'miwa said**

' **We'll come by on friday'misaki said**

' **There 's no-'sakue was cut off**

' **Yes there is now bye'naoki said**

' **Bye….i guess'sakue said**

 _ **In kai's apertment**_

' **He reacted the exect same way as aichi in the haunted house…..is what ren said said really true…..'kai said before going to sleep**


	9. Chapter 9

_**at night sakue's mum stayed at the hospital leaveing sakue home alone…..but then suddenly there was a red light**_

' **Mmmm…..what the?!whys the moon red!?**

' **I have to go cheak it out!'sakue said said getting dressed and running out side**

 _ **Infront of card capital sakue sees every one**_

' **Everyone!'he said making everyone turn**

' **Sakue!thank god your safe?!'miwa said**

' **yes! What about you guys!sakue said panting**

' **We're fine!'naoki said**

' **Well well what do we have here…..'said a voice in a distence**

' **Who are you!?come out and show yourself!'naoki shouted**

 **The person suddendly appesrs infront of every one'My name is lyraa I am a represtive of the void….'she said in a dark voice**

' **The void!?...i thougth that he deafeted it!?'kourin said**

' **True…..but since he died we were given enough time to recover…..but….that stupid king just had to be reincarnated with his memories….'she said making everyone gasp**

' **Where is he?!'misaki said with tears in her eyes**

' **He is right here…'she said**

 **Kourin looked around looked and said'no hes not!'**

' **Want me to tell you?'she asked**

' **Tell us now!'kamui shouted with anger**

' **Well….'she said**

' _ **Oh crap..'sakue thought**_

' **Aichi Sendou was reincarnated in to…..'she said**

' **Sakue Harada'he said pointing at sakue**

 **Everyone gasps**

 **To be continued…...**


	10. Chapter 10

' **N-no….. Sakue d-don't tell m-me'misaki said**

' **No…..so it was true'kai said with tears in his eyes**

' **N-no w-way…'kamui said with tears in his eyes**

' **I'm going to leave for now to let you have your little moment….'she said disapparing**

' **Aichi…. why did'nt you tell us…'naoki said with tears in his eyes**

' **I'm sorry….'aichi said stil in sakue form**

' **Aichi…..'kai said sobbing**

' **You….your finally back…'kai said crying**

' **everyone…'aichi said**

' **Aichi...do you know how much we missed you'mwa said**

' **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry'aichi said crying**

' **It's alright if yo-'aichi was cut off by everyone hugging him**

' **AICHI YOUR BACK!'everyone said hugging aichi**

' **But...that still that dose'nt excuse the fact that I left you guys alone like that'aichi said**

' **It dosen't matter anymore cause your back….'kai said**

' **Everyone'aichi said as he was crying really hard**

' **WELCOME HOME AICHI SENDOU WE MISSED YOU!'everyone said with tears of happiness and smiles**

' **I'm home everyone'aichi said crying and smiling**

 **To be continued…**

 **Authers note**

 **Hello eveyone I am here to say that this fanfic is going to be really long so i hope you enjoy it and please leave a review byeee :)**


	11. AUTHER'S NOTE

**To everyone reading this I am really sorry but won't be continuing this fic I really liked the idea of this at first but…..I made a lot of mistakes so I will be re-doing this in the new fic the plot will be the same…..there will be two sequals….I will be posting every Friday in the middle I might do some one shots of Kaichi (AichixKai),Miwasaki (MisakixMiwa),Rensaka (RenxAsaka),Chronoha(ChronoxTokoha)...the name of the fic will be also new life…..Oh and to everyone who were looking forward to the fic I am truely sorry for abondoning it like this but don't worry it will come back on next friday.I may or my not change anything.**


End file.
